A Poetic Conundrum
by AAHarleyQuinn06669
Summary: For years, Harleen and Edward have been friends. Will one night change all they ever were?


A POETIC Conundrum

An Edward Nashton and Harleen Quinzel POV Short Story

Harleen's POV

Tonight Gotham was anything but quiet, for it was a night to remember; it was my 21st birthday. Anyone who was anyone (minus the dead beat losers from school) was invited. I even had invited Eddie Nashton for he was the best damn DJ in all of Gotham, and well… I kind of liked him. I just don't think he knew it, at least not yet. Some random song about drinking came on and Eddie was remixing it and amazingly well, but that was understandable since he did spend most of his time on computers.

My best friend Pamela had come up behind me and wrapped her arm around my neck handing me a couple shot glasses, and I leaned my head back with a light smile "Come on Harls, let loose" She insisted as I toke them both and downed them "There, happy?" I remarked teasingly as I stuck my tongue out at her, and we left the room to grab a couple bottles of beer. "Harl, why don't you ask him out" Pamela says as I sit on the counter and take a sip of my beer. "Because, he doesn't know I exist Pammy" I said now slightly buzzed. "I'm sure he does" She added as I got down from the counter and draped my arm around her neck "You're at a party, so let's get crazy" I say as I hug her and walk into the ball room and pull Pamela towards me. "Come on, let's dance" I say as we start dancing together.

Edward's POV  
When Harleen asked me to DJ her party, I was honored and humbly accepted her invitation. She expected me to charge her for allowing me to DJ her party at the end of the night, little did she know; I was not going to. Harleen never knew but she could ask me to help her with anything, as long as it was for her. I had a thing for Harleen, and she didn't know it either. I couldn't tell her, I was never good at saying what was on my mind.

I kept my eye on her most of the night, especially when she came in the ballroom and started dancing with Pamela, which honestly I couldn't stand to see. I preset the next set of songs, and snuck off deep into the crowd. I grabbed a few shots of tequila and downed them quickly and when I saw Harleen with her arms around Pamela's neck, I stepped in. "Excuse me, may I?" I asked as Pamela withdrew. 

Harleen's POV

I will admit, I was a little surprised to see Eddie before me. I couldn't help but smile "of course" I said as I looked up at him, and he toke my hand in his and spun me towards him. It was a little weird I'll admit; my back to his chest, as he had a hand around my waist holding me close. I admit it, I was falling in love. I slid my hand along and around his neck and continued to dance with him, it was like a fairy tale; I couldn't have been happier than anything. I turned to face him and looked up at him "Eddie..." I began to say as he looks to me "You look stunning Harleen, I must admit; this dress looks rather bewitching on you. You work it very nicely" He adds cutting me off. I knew he was drinking and I wasn't about to let this moment escape us, I loved him and it was time he knew. "Eddie I love you" now unaware he was speaking at the same time.

Edward's POV

"Harleen, I love you" I said to her as she had started speaking almost like we were in unison "You what?" I heard her ask me "I said, I love you Harleen" I replied once again as I carefully pulled her tiny frame close to my body; now leaning in and kissing her, I felt her kiss me back. The way she did so was delicate, lovingly, and sweet. Drunk or not, I was not about to let this entire night escape us, I looked at her and smiled. "What are you thinking" She asked me. "I am pondering the thought of us taking our leave from this room, and find somewhere more secluded, so we can have a proper time alone together" I suggest subtly.

Harleen looked at me with those bright blue eyes of hers "I was thinking the exact same thing" She replied as she grabbed my hand and led us out of the room and down a darkened hallway, where I pinned her to the wall and I kissed her, again feeling her kiss me back. I started kissing her neck as I felt her teasingly shift her neck away. It was absolutely killing me, I never felt anything for anyone in my life. Though I had heard stories about what love has come to be, could this be love or is it lust. I was unsure of it all myself, all I knew is I was going to see where it was leading me and just go with it.


End file.
